Justice (Guilty Gear)
Summary Justice (ジャスティス, Jasutisu) is a major character in the Guilty Gear series and is one of its main antagonists. Justice is a female Gear, the first "complete" Gear that was created by That Man. She was the instigator of the Crusades, a hundred year war against humans and Gears that is the foundation for the majority of the Guilty Gear storyline. Justice was eventually defeated and destroyed by Sol Badguy. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Justice, "Aria" Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Female Age: Over 100 years old prior to her death Classification: Commander Gear, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Flight (Can fly to outer space), Aura (Has very intimidating aura), Can fire powerful Energy Blasts, Able to control every other Gear except Sol, Teleportation (Can teleport over long distances and even to another dimension), Magic as Information Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to hit souls), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Summoning (Able to summon Gears by controlling them), Transmutation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Her attempt of revival alone caused Information Flares, which destroys space, transmutate objects by rewriting their information, cause diseases and mutations and warp reality), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Deconstruction, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (She can induce Absolute World, which kills every lifeforms in the universe, erases everything in the universe, deconstruct matter at sub-atomic to macro quantum scale and merge Backyard and reality, an universe that assaults one's body, mind and soul), Radiation Manipulation (Able to fire powerful gamma radiations), Chain Manipulation and Telepathy (Scaling from Jack-O who can manipulate chains and communicate telepathically), Self-Destruction, Fusionism (Able to fuse with Elphelt and Jack-O), Forcefield Creation (Able to create Absolute Defense: Felion), BFR (Can teleport someone to Backyard), Duplication, Brainwashing and Telekinesis (Scaling from Valentine who can brainwash, duplicate and telekinetically move others), Power Nullification (Normal magic are completely negated by people who use magic beyond twelve steps), Danmaku, Creation, Weapon Creation and Empathic Manipulation (Scaling from Elphelt who can rain down opponents with energy blasts, create swords and guns and make someone fall in love with her), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Absorption (Can absorb energy), Limited Physics Manipulation (Can nullify friction of her attacks), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 and limited 8; Reliant on Master Ghost, though this doesn't last indefinitely), Resurrection and Extrasensory Perception (Via Master Ghost, she can sense people from another dimension and resurrect herself), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Deconstruction (Can resist the Absolute World, which kills every lifeforms in the universe, erases everything and deconstruct matter at sub-atomic to macro quantum scale), Transmutation and Information Manipulation (Resists getting her information rewritten), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation (Able to resist information flares), Fear Manipulation (Scaling from Ramlethal who is unfazed by Bedman's instant kill), Time Manipulation (Scaling from Jack-O who can move in Axl's stopped time), Sleep Manipulation (Scaling from Valentine, who wasn't put into coma during her inactivity), Extrasensory Perception (Scaling from Elphelt who wasn't "seen" by Zato with his senses), Empathic Manipulation (Scaling from Valentine who can create emotions from scratch), Diseases (Gear cells are able to cure diseases), Material, Spiritual and Mental attacks (Resists Backyard which assaults one's body, mind and soul) Attack Potency: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Sol and Justice, just by existing simultaneously, will erase everything in the universe by merging Backyard, a higher-dimension, and the world, destroying even universe's space itself. Able to harm those who can harm her and Sol needed to transform using Dragon Install to defeat her). Able to ignore conventional durability in variety of ways. Speed: At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Able to keep up with Sol, making her likely faster than Jack-O) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Superior than mere large class Gears which are around 14 trillion tons) Striking Strength: Universal, possibly Universal+ (Damaged Sol with her attacks) Durability: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Able to take hits from Sol Badguy. Was going to tank Absolute World) Stamina: Extremely high (Fought most of the cast of the first game in rapid succession and was still able to fight at her peak) Range: Standard melee range, thousands of kilometers with attacks, cross-Dimensional when exerting her influence on other Gears (Manipulated Testament whilst she was sealed within an interdimensional prison), Universal with Information Flare. Low Multiversal with Absolute World. Standard Equipment: Armor Intelligence: Genius. Was one of the world's best scientists as a human, has at least a century's worth of experience. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gamma Ray:' Justice fires a powerful energy blast. *'Michael Blade:' A strong sword slash attack. *'Imperial Ray:' A barrage of energy blasts. *'X-Laser:' Justice grabs her enemy and flies them into space before blowing them up. Gallery Justice-GGXX-1.png Xrd Justice.png|Justice as she appears in Guilty Gear Xrd. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Robots Category:Scientists Category:Clones Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Geniuses Category:Information Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Space Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Chain Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Creation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Physics Users Category:Biology Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Arc System Works